Captivity
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Alors que Naruto s'entraîne, Sasuke réapparaît et l'enlève sous les yeux de Sakura. Le blond se retrouve emprisonné mais n'arrive pas à comprendre les agissements de son ami. Tantôt il le bat, tantôt il prend soin de lui... Mais que veut-il réellement ?
1. Prologue

Petite présentation de ma fiction :

**Titre :** _Captivity_

**Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Personnages principaux : **Sasuke/Naruto

**Couples :** Hard SasuNaru

**Warning : Il s'agit d'une Deathfic**

Prologue

Sakura Haruno fulminait.  
>En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son crétin de coéquipier de blond, dénommé Naruto, l'avait purement et simplement vexé avec une remarque acerbe digne d'un certain brun qui les avait abandonné pour rejoindre un sennin reptilien du nom d'Orochimaru.<br>Bien sûr, le blondinet n'avait pas remarqué que la rosée enrageait puisqu'il était sorti précipitamment de son appartement pour aller s'entraîner pour ramener son meilleur ami « par la peau des fesses » comme il le disait si bien.  
>C'est donc une Sakura plus qu'en colère qui recherchait désespérément un blond pour lui enfoncer un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers le dernier endroit où elle espérait le voir... le terrain numéro 7.<br>Il était là. En train de s'entraîner comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux d'un blond couleur blé collait à son visage halé où s'étalait un sentiment de profonde concentration. Les yeux bleus fixés sur un arbre juste en face de lui. Son T-shirt noir trempé de sueur lui collait également la peau laissant voir les muscles saillant développés. Il affichait une posture de combat tandis que deux clones apparurent sur chaque côté de l'Uzumaki. Ils tendirent une de leurs mains vers l'original qui commença à agiter les siennes au dessus des leurs, produisant alors un rasengan dans les mains de chaque clones qui s'élancèrent vers l'arbre. L'attaque retentit sur le pauvre arbre qui s'effondra suite à la puissance des deux orbes.  
>Sakura se baffa mentalement, se n'était pas le moment de s'extasier devant la puissance obtenue par son ami. Elle l'interpella et il se tourna vers elle en affichant un grand sourire qui ne le rendit que plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était devenu.<br>Mais soudain, tout dérapa. Un nuage de fumée empli le terrain et Sakura se sentit repousser loin de Naruto, elle se débattit et essaya de frapper son assaillant mais il évita tous les coups qu'elle lui porta, elle se retrouva acculé contre un mur et un kunaï frôla sa gorge de quelques millimètres. Elle hurla le prénom du kitsune mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçu deux ombres l'une soutenant l'autre. Le fumigène se dissipa et Sakura ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant leur ennemi.  
>Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait devant elle. Il tenait sur son épaule Naruto (style sac à patate) qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux. Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois, et se retourna vers la forêt, ses muscles se contractèrent près à bondir lorsqu'il entendit la rose crié :<br>- Que veux-tu faire de Naruto ?  
>Se sentant d'humeur, il plongea son regard sombre dans celui de jade de son ancienne partenaire. Il parla de sa voix grave et froide, un léger rictus amusé sur les lèvres :<br>- Je m'ennuie alors je vais m'amuser un peu.  
>Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Uchiwa lui fit rencontrer son sharingan. Il lui fit oublier les derniers événements et les remplaça par de faux souvenirs avant de la plongea dans un profond sommeil. Il reporta son attention vers la forêt et s'élança d'arbres en arbres le plus vite possible. Il quitta promptement son village natal avec son fardeau toujours sur son épaule. Il arriva bien vite à son repère et déposa son blondinet dans une cellule avant de l'attacher rapidement aux poignets avec des chaînes anti-chakra accrochés solidement aux murs. Devant cette vision du blond avec un air si vulnérable, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait certainement beaucoup s'amuser.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto : Je me fais assommer, enlever puis enchaîner au mur par Sasuke ? Mais... je croyais que tu m'aimais bien …<p>

Moi : Désolée...

Sasuke : … (petit sourire satisfait et regard arrogant diriger vers Naruto) je l'aime bien cette fanfiction !

Sakura : Pourquoi c'est pas moi que Sasuke enlève ?

Moi : (marmonne) pas envie de me faire chidoriser pendant mon sommeil...

Naruto : personnellement, je trouve cette fic...bizarre

Moi : Ouais, c'est la réflexion que je me suis faites en relisant le prologue...

Sakura : Pourquoi tu l'as publiée alors ?

Moi : Je sais pas... une envie soudaine.

Tous : -_-'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Froid._ Ce fut la première pensée de Naruto lorsqu'il s'éveilla dans sa sombre cellule. Seul la lumière du soleil, qui filtrait à travers une fenêtre condamnée avec des planches en bois, parvenait à laissait entrevoir à quelques mètres devant lui. Il ne pouvait voir le fond de la pièce face à lui. Un mal de crâne l'assaillit violemment, comme s'il s'était pris la cuite du siècle. Il essaya de canaliser son chakra pour se détacher du mur, mais il remarqua soudainement qu'il était retenu par des chaînes anti-chakra. _Merde_ pensa t-il.

Il essayait à présent depuis plusieurs heures de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se disait également que s'il parvenait à enlever ses chaînes et à sortir de cette prison, il ne ferait pas le poids contre tous ces membres balèzes que regroupait l'Akatsuki. Il ne voyait pas qui d'autres était susceptible de l'enlever. Il pensa soudainement à Sakura qui était près de lui lors de l'attaque, il se demanda si elle s'en était sorti.

Il reprit vite le court de ses pensées, il réessaya dans un vain espoir de se dégager mais rien n'y fit. Soudainement, la porte de le cellule s'ouvrit. La vive lumière envahit la pièce et agressa la rétine du prisonnier qui ferma les yeux. La porte se referma, replongeant la pièce dans le noir. Le silence se fit, seul le bruit de deux respirations, parfaitement posées se firent entendre. Un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre et brusquement Naruto se retrouva acculé au mur par un corps chaud qui le fit frissonner contre sa peau glaciale suite à le longue exposition de son torse au froid mordant de la pièce.

Le kitsune ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba dans le regard onyx de son homologue. La surprise et l'incompréhension se peignirent sur les traits de Naruto.

- Réveillé Usuratonkachi ?

- Shijimae Teme, articula Naruto en lui lançant un regard furibond.

Cette situation arracha au brun un rictus moqueur. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond et pouvait à présent sentir son souffle sur son menton.

- Que veux tu de moi ?, ajouta le blond ne se détachant pas de son regard.

- … m'amuser, murmura l'Uchiwa contre son oreille.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke attrapa un kunaï dans sa sacoche et trancha la peau fine de surface tout le long de l'avant-bras du blond. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de surprise et de douleur venant de son membre endolori (je parle de son avant-bras, pas d'autre choses XD).

Le tortionnaire afficha un sourire mauvais et lança un regard obnubilé vers le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie qui donna des sueurs froides au prisonnier. _Orochimaru __junior_ pensa t-il de suite.

- Je me rends compte, que ton séjour chez le serpent ne t'as pas vraiment arrangé, marmonna t-il

Ses prunelles azures rencontrèrent celles d'encres de son homologue. Le kitsune ressentit une pointe d'amertume lorsqu'il vit que le regard de son rival ne reflétait absolument rien, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas. Soudain, son sharingan s'éveilla et Naruto fut aspiré dans un autre monde où le ciel et la terre était de couleur sang : Tsukuyomi. Il était attaché à une croix et n'avait aucune notion de l'apesanteur. Sasuke apparut en face de lui, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres roses. Il dégaina son fidèle sabre Kusanagi et le planta dans l'abdomen du séquestré. Celui-ci hurla à la mort tellement la douleur fut immense. Le brun ressortit avec une lenteur calculée le katana avant de le replanter violemment dans l'épaule gauche et de recommencer à plusieurs autres endroits qui arracha des hurlements déchirants au blond ainsi que des larmes qui coulèrent sans vergogne. Cette séance de torture dura pendant 72 heures dans ce monde exclusif du sharingan alors qu'il ne se passa que quelques secondes dans la réalité. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans cette réalité, le blond s'évanouit de suite.

Sasuke le contempla avec une étrange tendresse. Il le détacha, le porta, le fit sortir et l'emmena dans une autre pièce... la salle de bain. Là-bas il s'attela à le déshabiller sans gène. Il regarda les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé et remarqua leurs inexistences, sans doute que le Kyubi était responsable de sa guérison miracle. Sur ces réflexion, il plongea le blondinet délicatement dans un bain chaud qu'il avait fait couler. Il continua de l'admirer et fut impressionner de voir cette peau si bronzée, comparé à sa peau de lait. Des muscles seyant étaient bien visibles une fois dénudés mais bien caché par ses vêtements bouffis et colorés. Il le savonna et lui mit des vêtements plus chaud pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il le rapporta ensuite dans sa cellule, le ré-enchaîna et le laissa se reposer.

- Sasuke... soupira l'Uzumaki

Le brun se tendit sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il lança un regard à Naruto et il vit qu'il dormait toujours. Sasuke sourit puis referma la porte, laissant le blond et ses rêves seuls.

* * *

><p>Usuratonkachi : idiot, crétin, abruti ...<p>

Shinjimae : Va mourir, va crever ...

Teme : enfoiré

* * *

><p>Moi : ...<p>

Naruto : Toujours aussi court ...

Moi : Ouai je sais j'ai honte de moi de pas pouvoir en écrire plus (s'effondre en larme sur son bureau)

Sasuke : Tu me fais passer pour un psychopathe ...

Naruto : avec sans doute une double personnalité ...

Sasuke : en fait ... tu me fais passer pour toi !

Moi : (un sourire sadique scotcher sur la figure, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard) peut-être ... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Naruto : (plissant les yeux de suspicion) ce rire ne présage rien de bon...

Moi : Sumimasen (s'incline devant les lecteurs) encore une fois j'ai été incapable de faire un chapitre long, mais ... reviews ? (petite tête de chat potté)


	3. Chapter 2

_Sombre._ Naruto émergea de son sommeil et fut étonné de l'obscurité. Une fois le voile de sommeil levé, il se rappela. Sasuke l'avait torturé. Il avait utilisé sur lui une technique horrible, qui le plongeait dans un monde de torture qui durait 72 heures. Le blond se souvint que lorsqu'Itachi avait utilisé ce genjustsu sur Kakashi, il avait été alité pendant une semaine. Combien de temps avait-il été plongé dans l'inconscience ? Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour répondre à cette question. L'air était toujours aussi glacial, mais il remarqua qu'il avait changé de vêtements et qu'il portait à présent un pull bien chaud.

_Douleur. _Naruto souffrait, non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Son meilleur ami l'avait torturé et tout cela sans éprouvé de remords. Naruto secoua négativement la tête, non, il ne devait plus le considérer comme son ami, presque son frère. Cet être était mort lorsque Sasuke avait laissé la haine et la folie submergé son âme. Le ninja qui actuellement le retenait captif n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à ses réflexions. Le brun pénétra dans l'antre. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'ainsi, la lumière du couloir puisse éclairer l'endroit. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche hautaine, son regard froid fixé dans ses yeux azurs. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et resta quelques instants à le contempler. Puis, il sortit un bout de tissu noir qu'il noua autour des yeux de Naruto pour l'empêcher de voir quoique ce soit. Naruto avait temps bien que mal essayer de lui compliqué la tâche mais il fut aisé pour l'Uchiwa de l'arrêter de gesticuler. Une fois sa vue obstruée, Naruto eut peur de se qui pouvait lui arriver. Sasuke était tout à fait à même de le tuer. Il sentit les mouvements de Sasuke en face de lui. Mais il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit le cliquetis des chaînes qui s'agitent et soudain, il se fit tirer en avant tout en douceur mais fermement. Naruto aurait pus résister s'il en avait eu la force mais le manque de chakra ainsi que sa dernière séance de torture l'avait profondément affaibli. Il suivit alors docilement. _Tel un chien suivant son maître,_ cette pensée le fit grimacer. Ils marchèrent longtemps sans échangé de parole dans les couloirs, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient. Puis ils se stoppèrent devant une porte que Sasuke ouvrit. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et soudain, le brun tira brutalement sur les chaînes faisant basculé Naruto en avant. Au lieu de rencontrer le sol comme il l'avait prévu, il rencontra… un matelas. Il se retrouva étaler sur un lit. Naruto entendit les pas de Sasuke qui contournait le lit. Ses bras se trouvèrent tirer en arrière et il entendit le bruit des chaînes qui s'entrechoquent avec un barre de métal. Il essaya de tirer dessus mais les chaînes résistèrent. Il l'ignora mais cette réaction amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son ancien coéquipier.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'es plus dans cette horrible cellule._ Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée. Certes, il n'était plus dans sa cellule froide et sombre, mais il était toujours en prison. Sasuke regarda l'être endormi et il se sentit attiré tel un aimant. Il résista à la tentation blonde et sortit de la chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, une délicieuse odeur tira Naruto de son sommeil réparateur. _Ca sent les ramens où je ne m'appelle plus Naruto Uzumaki ! Je dois rêver !_ Il se pinça la peau et eut … mal. Non l'odeur des ramens emplissait belle et bien la pièce. Il se gorgea de ce parfum si familier. Il se tortilla sur lui-même pour arriver à remonter son corps en position assise sans l'aide de ses bras qui étaient toujours entravés par les chaînes.

- Réveillé Uzuratonkachi ?

…

- Mange.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage du blond. Il sentit la pointe des baguettes frôler ses lèvres, il les ouvrit. La nourriture atterrit dans sa bouche, il la referma docilement, mâcha les pâtes et avala le tout. L'opération se répéta jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. Sasuke regarda tendrement le jinchuuriki, il lui essuya délicatement la bouche qui était couverte de sauce. Il débarrassa le tout.

_Peut-être qu'il n'a pas tellement changé…_ pensa l'Uzumaki avant de se rendormir. L'Uchiwa le regarda, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Puis il se coucha à côté de son captif. Inconsciemment, Naruto se blottit contre cette nouvelle source de chaleur, tandis qu'il le prit dans les bras de manière possessive et douce.

Naruto faisait un étrange rêve, il courait, courait, courait vers l'entrée de Konoha mais au moment où il franchissait les portes, le village disparaissait et laissait place à Sasuke qui tendait les bras vers lui. Il se cogna la tête contre le torse parfait du brun qui refermait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es à moi Dobe.

- Sasuke ?

- Ses incapables de Konoha ne savent pas utilisés la puissance qui sommeil en toi…

Il sourit de manière cruel et frôla les lèvres de l'azur des siennes :

- Je l'utiliserais contre eux

Naruto allait rétorquer quelque chose mais le rêve s'évapora et il émergea dans le monde réel.

* * *

><p>Sasuke : Dans la série des fanfictions très courtes et bizarres...<p>

Naruto : Je vous présente _Captivity_ ...

Moi : Oh ça va ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Je manque d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction !

Naruto : t'avais pas fait un plan ?

Moi : Si mais la fin était juste horrible...

Naruto : Et ?

Moi : J'ai pleuré comme une abrutie quand je l'ai relue ...

Sasuke (lit le plan) : Hors de question que je fasse ça !

Naruto (qui lit par dessus son épaule) : Hors de question qu'il fasse ça !

Moi : Si d'ici la fin de cette fic, j'arrête de déprimé et d'écrire des trucs aussi courts, je réviserais peut-être mon jugement.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Chaleur. _Naruto se sentait bien. Une immense source de chaleur l'enveloppait. Il s'y blottit et respira la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée emplissait ses sens. Il se sentait agréablement bien et espérait toujours resté comme ça. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit sa source de chaleur bouger. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud lui caressé la joue. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'un autre corps le collait. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étau de l'Uchiwa mais celui-ci referma inconsciemment sa prise autour de la taille du Kitsune. Il gigota comme un forcené mais ne parvint pas à s'éloigner du brun.

- Baka, murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

Il se sentit basculé tandis qu'un poids s'exerça sur ces cuisses et que des mains puissantes viennent encadrer le visage en coupe du Jinchuuriki. Le blond sentit la pointe des cheveux de son ancien rival lui chatouiller les joues et il déglutit. Il sentit un contact froid sur la peau de son cou. Il sentit des sueurs froides sur son front. Il sentit le kunaï descendre et déchiré son pull. Il paniqua et essaya de faire tomber Sasuke mais celui-ci avait une prise ferme sur Naruto, l'empêchant de faire un geste. Un cri de surprise et de douleur franchit les lèvres de Naruto tandis que l'arme tranchante redessinait le contours de ses abdos. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit un muscle humide et chaud repassé la nouvelle blessure. Le kitsune ne pus réprimé tout un tas de frissons le parcourir. Sasuke continua de lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang coagule et ne s'écoule plus. Le goût amer et d'acier du liquide carmin du blond emplissait sa bouche. Mais au lieu de le dégoûté à cause du goût fort, il en fut encore plus excité. Avoir un Naruto soumis était une sensation jouissive. Mais faire de Naruto son amant n'étais pas l'objectif de l'Uchiwa. Mais peut-être qu'une fois que Konoha serait rayé de la carte … il pourrait utiliser l'Uzumaki pour son bon plaisir avant de l'achever. Il réfléchira en temps voulu. Il se redressa et regarda son captif. Il avait les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte pour laisser s'échapper des halètements. Ce tableau était un véritable appel à la luxure pour Sasuke. Si il n'avait pas eu son légendaire self-contrôle, il aurait violé le blondinet dans la seconde. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Naruto encore plus perdu.

Il resta seul un bon moment. Bien sûr il ne resta pas inactif c'est donc pour cela qu'il essaya d'enlever le fichu bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue mais sans succès, les chaînes empêchaient ses mains d'atteindre le nœud. Il passa donc plusieurs dizaines de minutes à tirer comme un désespérer sur les liens. Les attaches résistèrent et Naruto ne gagna rien à par se fatiguer pour rien. Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure qui tourne et le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre. Naruto cessa tout mouvement. Il entendit le bruit des pas se firent entendre et il sentit le matelas du lit s'affaisser. Des bras encerclèrent sa tête et il sentit des doigts longs et agiles lui desserrés le nœud. Il ferma instantanément les yeux dès que le voile tomba. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le visage de Sasuke, de peur de tomber dans un piège et de ce fait, dans son Sharingan. Une voix grave et profonde s'éleva :

- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi Naruto

- Non, répondit-il dans un petit couinement

- … Je vois. Je vais devoir te réapprendre qui est ton maître.

- Je n'ai pas de maître et tu ne le seras jamais !, répondit-il sèchement

Violemment, une poigne dure le saisit au menton. Surpris, Naruto ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il capte le regard sombre et colérique de Sasuke et qu'il ne puisse plus s'en détacher :

- Regarde-toi pauvre petite chose ! Tu n'es rien sans moi ! Il suffit de regarder comment tu t'acharnes pour me ramener dans ce maudit village que tu aimes tant ! Je vais te rappeler qu'ici, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un captif ! Tu es un vilain Kitsune, Naruto, et je vais te rappeler à qui tu appartiens !

Et sur ces paroles, Sasuke enclencha son don héréditaire et envoya le blond dans le Tsukuyomi encore une fois. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Naruto resta éveillé un instant de plus pour entendre la voix grave de Sasuke tout contre son oreille, comme si ce qu'il disait était un secret :

- Je vais te briser pour mieux t'apprivoiser comme il se doit et ensuite, lorsque tu me seras entièrement fidèle et dévoué, nous retournerons à Konoha pour tous les achever.

Naruto sentit la véritable peur envahir son ventre juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Tous : ...<p>

Moi : ...

Naruto : Tu es sérieuse ?

Moi : Mai-euh ! Je le fais pas exprès !

Sasuke : Ca fait quatre chapitres que tu nous dis ça ...

Moi : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long !

Naruto : Tu es absolument sûre ?

Moi : Oui ! J'ai fais un rêve !

Sasuke : Tu rêves de tes fanfictions ? ... T'es ...

Moi : Je suis ... ?

Naruto : Glauque ?

Sasuke : Cinglée ?

Naruto : Complètement frappa dingue ?

Sasuke : Incapable d'écrire un truc qui fait plus d'une page de word ?

Moi : *seul au monde*

* * *

><p>Encore une fois je m'excuse de ne pas être capable de faire un chapitre plus long ...<p>

Mais je me demandais, peut-être devrais-je réécrire tous mes chapitres pour en faire un One-Shot ?

Donnez moi vos avis ^/_\^

Amitié à tous ! Sakura-chaaan


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Souffrance._ A partir de leur dernière conversation, l'existence de Naruto en captivité fut un véritable enfer. Sasuke le torturai de toutes les manières imaginables. Il utilisait Kusanagi pour lui lacéré la peau, il se servait de son sharingan pour l'envoyer dans le Tsukuyomi pour lui faire revivre toutes son enfance et grâce à certains genjutsu, il l'obligea à tuer ses compagnons. Bien qu'il s'agissait de choses irréelles, la souffrance n'en était pas moins dévastatrice.

_Impatience. _Sasuke était à bout. Après une semaine de torture intensive, il n'avait toujours pas craquer. Il avait replacé le blond dans son horrible cachot glaciale, sombre et inconfortable. Il entra dans la prison et se dirigea vers sa victime qui dormait encore. Les énormes cernes sous ses paupièreset les nombreuses ecchymoses sur l'ensemble du corps étaient bien visibles. L'Uchiwa giffla doucement Naruto qui papillota des yeux. Il m'y une bonne minute avant d'émerger de son court sommeil. Une fois complètement revenu à la réalité, et à la surprise du brun, Naruto pleurnicha :

- Non, s'il te plaît Sasuke, STOP !

Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur les joues moustachues. L'héritier du Sharingan demeura imperturbable.

- S'il te plaît, fais que cela cesse, achève-moi !

Le brun saisit les poignets de l'Uzumaki et le libéra. Il manqua de s'effondrer à terre mais le nukenin le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Naruto ne se calma que deux heures plus tard en s'effondrant de fatigue dans l'étreinte chaude de son tortionnaire.

_Folie. _Naruto devenait fou. Il ne comprenait et ne distinguait plus la vérité du mensonge ou la réalité du rêve. Sasuke avait accentué ses tortures psychologiques et avait changé de tactique vis à vis de sa manière de s'occuper du blond. Il lui avait montré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subit lors de son enfance et s'était fait passer pour celui qui ne le trahirait jamais et qui serait toujours près de lui. Naruto était de plus en plus confus, et la folie semblait le gagner. Le brun l'avait replacé dans sa chambre attitré sans attache particulière, ni bandeau sur les yeux. Naruto était dans un tel état de confusion, qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit d'essayer de s', il était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine, les bras les entourant. L'Uchiwa le trouva dans cette position lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit près de lui et il se raidit lorsqu'il entendit Naruto chuchoter :

- J'aime Konoha et tous ses habitants, j'aime Konoha et tous ses habitants, j'aime Konoha et …

Ce mantra répété fut responsable de la fureur sans nom de Sasuke. Il attrapa le visage de Naruto et obligea son regard à croiser son Sharingan. Le fait que l'esprit de Naruto soit si faible et si vulnérable permit au brun de l'hypnotiser facilement. Les yeux azurs devinrent vitreux, plus aucune lueur ne s'en dégageaient.

- Lève-toi et agenouille-toi devant moi, ordonna t-il d'une voix froide

A cause de son nouvel état, Naruto s'exécuta sans bronché. Sasuke le regarda faire avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Déshabille-toi

Naruto retira délicatement la chemise qu'il portait, puis sensuellement, il retira son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il se retrouvait nu devant Sasuke, et aucune lueur de gène n'apparut dans ses yeux. Une fois ses vêtements retiré, il se ré-agenouilla devant le brun.

Pendant la séance de déshabillage, Sasuke sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se dresser par la simple vue du corps svelte, musclé et bronzé de son ancien coéquipier. Il s'empressa de se libérer de ses vêtements également et sans aucune pudeur, il se leva et se mis face à Naruto qui leva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Suce-moi Naruto, ronronna t-il, un sourire narquois s'affichait sur ses lèvres pâles.

Naruto se plaça entre les jambes pâles de Sasuke et il commença à embrasser le bout du gland rougit du brun. Puis à l'aide de sa langue, il retraça la longue veine qui parcourait le pénis de son maître. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, tandis que ses mains s'égaraient dans les cheveux soyeux de son captif. Des soupirs d'aise s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Le Jinchuuriki pris entièrement le membre imposant en bouche, amenant un grognement appréciateur à son tortinnaire. Il commença un rythme de pompage lent et ensorcelant pour le brun ce qui le fit gémir. La sensation était vertigineuse. Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela serait si bon et si excitant. Il sentit qu'il allait venir, donc il l'obligea à le prendre totalement en bouche tant et si bien, que le bout de son sexe touchait le fond de la profonde gorge de son ancien compagnon. Un éclair blanc traversa sa vu tandis que l'orgasme le gagnait et qu'il se libérait en un puissant jet à l'intérieur de la bouche chaude. Il s'effondra dans le lit tandis que le Kitsune avalait docilement la semence de son maître. Le survivant du clan Uchiwa le regarda et lui ordonna de venir s'allonger à côté de lui. Une fois Naruto contre lui, Sasuke trouva le sommeil dans l'étreinte chaude de son blond.

_Tristesse. _C'était cette atmosphère morose qui était omniprésente dans le village de Konoha depuis près de deux mois. Les habitants étaient en deuil pour un ninja d'exception, le plus imprévisible de tous, Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis qu'il avait disparu pendant une séance d'entraînement, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. La vie des villageois étaient devenu amer. Celui que certains surnommait le « soleil » de Konoha avait disparu et personne n'était apte à le remplacer. On avait construit une sépulture à son éfigie qui était tous les jours orné de fleurs.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les ninja de la Feuille n'avait pas abandonné et ils recherchaient toujours activement la pile électrique blonde.

C'était en une belle matinée de juillet, qu'Izumo et Kotetsu ont vu débarqué un étranger encapuchonné. Ils lui demandèrent son identité et se fut le choc pour les deux hommes, lorsque l'inconnu leur dévoila son visage :

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, du village de Konoha, m'auriez-vous oublié les mecs ?

Il accompagna ses propos d'un énorme sourire dont il avait le secret. Il fut guidé jusqu'à Tsunade qui versa des larmes de joie tout en l'étouffant avec son opulente poitrine.

- Gaki, ou étais-tu passé tout ce temps ?

- Héhéhé, désolé Obaa-chan, j'étais parti m'entraîner dans de très lointaines montagnes, je ne pouvais pas vous donnez de nouvelles.

- En tous cas, bon retour parmi nous.

Naruto retrouva ensuite tous ses anciens amis qui furent aussi émus que l'Hokage par son retour. La rumeur enfla sur le retour de l'Uzumaki et une très grande fête fut célébrer en son honneur. Le bonheur se réinstalla dans Konoha.

Mais plusieurs semaines plus tard, tout dérapa.

En fin d'après midi, une énorme explosion se fit ressentir dans un quartier bondé de Konoha. Toutes les personnes se trouvant là-bas, périrent dans l'explosion. La panique générale gagna la population lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa sortit de nulle part. Tous les shinobis se rassemblèrent devant lui, pour faire barrière entre lui et le village. Il afficha un sourire narquois tandis que Neji lui cracha :

- Aujourd'hui Uchiwa, tu vas mourir !

- Je ne crois pas Hyuga, lui répondit-il calmement.

Au moment où il dit ça, Naruto s'interposa entre les ninja de la Feuille et son ancien coéquipier.

- Naruto, n'essaie pas de nous convaincre de le sauver, il a tué un tas d'innocent aujourd'hui et par le passé, il devenu trop néfaste pour notre monde, c'est notre devoir de l'éliminer, raisonna Shikamaru

Mais contre toute attente, l'Uzumaki brandit ses bras en croix en signe de protection envers Sasuke.

- Oh le blondinet, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla Kiba

- Tu es un bon Kitsune, Naruto, je te récompenserais bien, chuchota Sasuke assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présente l'entendent.

A la stupéfaction générale, Sasuke enroula ses bras de manière possessive autour de la taille du blondin qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lança des regards supérieurs aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, cria Sakura

- Vois-tu très cher Sakura, Naruto est mon Kitsune apprivoisé. Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. Je lui ai ordonné de revenir dans ce village et de retrouver une vie normale pour tous vous tromper. Il m'a bien obéit et il veut me protéger de vous, vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite une généreuse récompense ?

A ces mots, Sasuke blottit sa tête dans le cou bronzé. Il attrapa la chair tendre de sa clavicule et avec ses dents, et il s'amusa à la suçoter et la mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacé apparaisse.

Neji, Kiba et Akamaru avait décidé de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour attaquer mais dès qu'ils furent à deux mètres de leur ennemi, il furent repoussé par le chakra de Naruto qui vint les frapper de plein fouet. Sasuke eut un sourire victorieux. Tsunade quant à elle était totalement en rogne. Ce sale Uchiwa avait osé hypnotisé son bébé pour l'obliger à se retourner contre son village. Elle regarda le brun avec une lueur de fureur au fond des yeux :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi lui ? Demanda Sakura, pour le faire souffrir encore plus, parce que tu sais qu'il aime son village plus que tous ?

- Ca n'était pas la raison première de pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui, mais c'est en effet une des raisons.

- Mais bon sang, Uzumaki, réagit ! Parle-nous ! Ne reste pas de marbre tel un pantin à son service, s'écria Ino à son tour.

Sasuke activa son don héréditaire et la regarda avec froideur et haine. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto qui se détendit soudainement et qui sourit chaleureusement à ses compagnons :

- J'appartiens à Sasuke-sama ! Je le servirais quoiqu'il arrive. C'est un honneur pour moi de le servir. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi.

- Putain, il avait déjà pas grand chose dans la caboche mais là il n'y a plus rien, Uchiwa, je vais te faire bouffer ton sharingan pour avoir fait ça à mon ami ! S'égosilla Kiba

- La seule manière pour toi d'arriver à tes fins étaient de l'hypnotiser n'est ce pas ? Dit Kakashi pour la première fois, tu sais mieux que personne que quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto protège Konoha. Tu as été obligé de le tuer psychologiquement pour parvenir à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Cela a dû être dur de faire plier sa volonté hors-norme.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Son ancien Senseï était toujours aussi perspicace. Il grinça des dents. Tout ce beau monde commençait à l'ennuyer, plus vite Konoha était réduit à néant, plus vite il serait tranquille. C'est pourquoi il ordonna au blond de se retourner :

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- Naruto ! Crièrent ses coéquipiers

Trop tard, le brun avait pénétrer son esprit et se retrouvait devant la légendaire cage du Kyubi no Yohko. Celui-ci gronda quand il aperçut son visiteur.

- Qu'as tu fait à mon Kit, sale Uchiwa ! Je ne ressens plus sa présence depuis un moment ! Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait !

- … Tu veux savoir Bakemono ? J'ai affaibli son esprit pour pouvoir percé sa carapace et le contrôlé pour finalement atteindre mon véritable but.

- Ton véritable but ? Grogna le renard

- Toi, je veux ta puissance pour détruire Konoha

- Pff … vous Uchiwa vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Tu n'auras jamais ma puissance !

- Je l'obtiendrais et je me fiches que tu sois ou non d'accord, répondit-il d'une voix polaire tout en envoûtant le démon à l'aide de son don héréditaire.

De retour dans le monde réel, les ninja de Konoha virent un sourire de pure joie malsaine illuminer les traits pâles de leur ennemi. Naruto arborait pour la première fois une expression choquée. Sasuke partit en ricanant tandis que Naruto hurlait soudainement :

- FUYEZ !

Une déferlante de chakra frappa de plein fouet toutes les personnes à moins de 50 mètres du blond. Lorsque Tsunade se releva, un hurlement inhumain s'éleva venant de l'Uzumaki. Elle vit avec horreur celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-frère avait déjà six queues du démon, sa posture n'avait plus rien d'humaine et il était à présent semblable à un mini-Kyubi. Un septième queue était en train de pousser. La Godaïme laissa les larmes dévaster son visage tandis que, résigné, elle commanda à ses hommes l'ordre le plus dur de toute sa vie :

- Achevez le.

* * *

><p>Moi : Enfin !<p>

Sasuke&Naruto : Félicitation, enfin un chapitre digne de ce nom !

Naruto : Mais c'est juste horrible ce qui se passe là !

Moi : Normal c'est une death-fic.

Sasuke&Naruto : Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

Moi : Je croyais que vous le saviez

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : ...

Moi : Bon, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Très cher lecteur ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! J'ai presque fini le massacre !

Naruto : Le massacre ?

Moi : Chut je parle ! Donc à la prochaine !

Amitié Sakura-chaaan ^/_\^


	6. Chapter 5

**Pardonnez mon retard ! Mais voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bon je vous préviens il y a dans ce chapitre : un massacre, un viol et un suicide, à vous de lire pour découvrir qui fait quoi !**

* * *

><p><em>Rêve.<em> Naruto se réveilla soudainement. Il était allongé dans un pré d'herbe séchées. Il se releva et observa son environnement. Des ruines l'entouraient, où était-il ?

Un soudaine douleur au mollet gauche l'amena à observer son corps. Ses vêtements en lambeau pendaient pitoyablement sur son corps. Il fut impressionner par le nombre de blessures corporelles qu'il possédait. Que c'était-il passé ?

Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire était que Sasuke l'avait emprisonné et torturé pendant des semaines, mais le reste lui était inaccessible.

_Vestige._ Il partit explorer le site pour essayer de trouver des réponses. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un ancien village où toute civilisation avait disparu. Des traces de combat étaient très nettement visibles et à en juger par l'état déplorable de ce qui semblait avoir été des bâtisses, le combat fut violent et destructeur, mais surtout, il semblait très récent. Naruto observa les dégâts qui jonchaient les anciennes rues (c'est ce qu'il en déduisit) et il continua ses escapades jusqu'à ce qu'un objet brillant n'attire son attention. Il s'approcha d'un des monticules de débris et il en retira une grande plaque circulaire de métal blanc maintenant salie par la poussière avec quelque chose de graver dessus en rouge. L'Uzumaki observa l'objet sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et des larmes de souffrance s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol terreux et il hurla de désespoir. Cette plaque … était le symbole du feu qui se dressait autrefois sur la tour de l'Hokage. A partir de cela, les souvenirs affluèrent d'un coup dans sa tête.

Flash Back

**_Massacre._ L'odeur de la peur l'excitait au plus haut point. Ces pauvres humains n'étaient pas plus rassurés que des lapins coincés dans leur terrier, tout en sachant que leur prédateur se trouvaient avec eux. Il entendit la femelle blonde qui leur servait de chef de meute ordonner quelque chose. Il compris bien vite qu'elle lui voulait du mal. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il vit les sous-fifres de la femelle bander leurs muscles prêts à lui sauter dessus. Il vit l'homme aux dessins vivants (Saï), l'homme aux techniques de bois (Yamato) et la femelle à la fourrure rose (Sakura) se précipiter vers lui. Il concentra son chakra à l'intérieur de lui puis, lorsque ses trois assaillants furent à deux mètres, il le relâcha brusquement créant une bague déferlante de chakra. Ils se la prirent de plein fouet et le coup leur furent mortel.**

**Se souciant très peu des trois cadavres de ceux qui furent ses anciens coéquipiers, le Kitsune se retourna vers les autres. Il sauta sur le jeune humain aux pupilles blanches (Neji). Il savait que ces yeux étaient très important pour lui, alors pour le faire souffrir, il les lui creva à l'aide de ses griffes. L'odeur du sang emplissait l'air et l'animal le respira avec délice. Sa jeune victime hurlait de douleur et il l'acheva en lui enfonçant un Rasengan de couleur rouge dans le torse, le tuant sur le coup.**

**Le Kitsune entendit le cri aigu et empli de rage provenant de la fille aux armes tranchantes (Tenten). Elle sortit un rouleau de papier rempli de drôle d'arabesques et elle invoqua tout un attirail d'armes qui se dirigèrent vers la bête qui se tenait sur le cadavre du jeune homme. Grâce à son chakra, il parvint à renvoyer les armes vers leur propriétaire qui tenta de les éviter mais qui se les pris en pleine face. Une arme en forme d'étoile la tua lorsqu'elle se ficha entre ses deux yeux.**

**Un sanglot venant de derrière fit retourner le semi-renard. Il découvrit l'homme à la fourrure verte (Lee) qui retirait de ses jambes et de ses avant-bras d'étranges plaquettes. Tout d'un coup, il disparu du champs de vision de la bête qui n'arrivait plus à le distinguer. Il se fit frapper sans parvenir à voir d'où venait le coup. Mais vif et rapide, il parvint à apercevoir un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il tendit ses griffes et trancha la jambe de l'impudent. L'humain s'écroula en hurlant et le renard en profita pour lui déchirer cruellement les deux bras et la dernière jambe. Le sang giclait partout autour d'une telle boucherie. Le hurlement que poussait sa proie se transforma en gargouillis lorsque son sang afflua dans sa gorge pour sortir par sa bouche. Incapable de respirer, il mourut étouffer. **

**Après cette petite détente, le Kitsune se retourna et il aperçu le senseï de ses trois dernières victimes qui lui fonçait dessus. Malheureusement, l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui avait servi de précepteur s'interposa. Il en profita pour arriver près d'eux et il embrocha l'homme à la fourrure verte avec une de ses queues et il décapita l'autre homme. La tête grise roula au sol tandis que le corps s'affaissait sur lui même. L'animal balança le corps de l'autre homme s'écraser contre un mur. La violence de l'impact le tua sur l'instant. **

**Une fluctuation soudaine de chakra attira son attention. Très rapidement, il vit arriver sur lui une ombre et il parvint à éviter un coup de poing dévastateur qui créa un gros cratère dès qu'il s'abattit sur le sol. La chef de meute passait à l'attaque. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y fit pas attention et fondit sur elle. La femelle prépara un nouveau poing de chakra mais cette fois-ci chargée au maximum. Au derbier moment, elle l'abattit mais le Kitsune changea de trajectoire presque aussitôt ce qui fit qu'elle essaya de freiner son uppercut mais cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre et la bête en profita pour la chevaucher. Elle essaya de s'extirper mais la peau de chakra de l'animal la brûlait. Il se penchait vers son cou et la mordit violemment, lui tranchant la jugulaire ainsi que la moitié de la gorge. Ses dernières paroles, presque un murmure furent : **

**- Na…Ru…To**

**Puis, la puissante Tsunade, princesse des limaces mourut. Une dernière larme s'échappa de ses yeux qu'elle ferma à tout jamais.**

**Il regarda les nombreuses victimes qu'il avait fait. Mais elles ne constituaie,t pas toute la meute. D'autres s'étaient enfuis. Il les débusqua à l'aide de son flair qui le mena à la place centrale du village.**

**Ils étaient tous là. Il fit une ascension rapide jusqu'en haut de la montagne de leurs ancêtres Hokage. De là-bas, il avait une parfaite vue de toutes les environs. La bête ouvrit sa gueule en grand et une sphère de chakra de couleur noire se forma. Lorsqu'elle atteignit un mètre de diamètre, il l'a propulsa au dessus du village. La boule implosa et la déflagration tua tout le monde et détruisit tout le village.**

**Fin du flash back**

_Monstre._ Narto s'allongea en position fœtale dans la poussière. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses pommettes tandis que de pathétiques gémissements sortaient de sa gorge. Il avait tué tout le monde, il avait anéantit son village. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre, une bête meurtrière qui n'est bonne qu'à ça. Il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler. Il ne méritait que la mort.

_Vengeance._ Sasuke, de son côté, revenait tranquillement voir ce qui restait du village. Il savait néanmoins déjà que le village et ses habitants étaient détruits. Il avait senti à des kilomètres l'explosion de chakra de Naruto/Kyubi. Et si malgré tout, il restait des survivants, il les achèverait un par un. L'Uchiwa sautait d'arbre en arbre dans la forêt de Konoha lorsque des fragments du chakra maléfiques de Kyubi vint lui agresser les sens. La puissance malfaisante s'estompait, ce qui signifiait que soit Naruto était mort, soit qu'il était redevenu lui, soit qu'il s'était enfui. Dans tous les cas, Kyubi n'était plus là.

Il aperçut au loin la sortie de la forêt et il accéléra ses pas. Il sortit de la forêt et atterri sur ses deux pieds avec élégance.

Un énorme cratère remplaçait le village de Konoha. Il n'y avait plus que des monticules de débris éparpillés sur toute la surface de la terre. Ici et là, quelques cadavres ou ce qui l'en reste. Il retrouva une cuisse de chien qui possédaient autrefois des poils blancs comme la neige. Plus loin, il y avait le cadavre de l'héritière Hyuga, tenant contre elle le corps inerte de l'Inuzuka.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le village, il ressentait de plus en plus la joie d'avoir réussit à tous les crever. Son frère et sa famille pouvait désormais reposé en paix. Il avait très bien joué son coup.

Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas retrouver son Kitsune. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'achever ou au moins, s'assurer de sa mort. Il tourna pendant un bon moment puis, enfin, il aperçut au loin un corps qu'il identifia comme celui du blond. Il se précipita jusqu'à lui. Recroquevillé en boule, sanglotant misérablement, voilà dans quel état il le trouva.

Sans aucune raison, la vision d'un Naruto détruit et vulnérable l'excita au plus haut point et il sentait très clairement une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Mais le problème était que le blond devait sûrement le haïr et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'hésiterait certainement pas à le tuer s'il essayait quoique ce soit. Comme disait le proverbe « méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort », il ne devait surtout pas sous-estimé le blond.

_Murmure._ Cependant, Sasuke eut une idée qui pourrait détruire définitivement le blond. Il s'approcha furtivement et lui saisit le menton. Ses yeux bleus autrefois si vif et lumineux avait perdu leur éclat et ils reflétaient tout son désespoir :

- Tu les as tous tués Naruto, murmura t-il d'une voix perfide, je te croyais capable d'arrêter le monstre à l'intérieur de toi, mais je me rends compte que c'est toi le monstre en réalité.

- …

- Tu te rends compte ? Tu as assassiné tes amis les plus proches, les gens à qui tu tenais. Tu as massacré des familles entières. En fait tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kyubi.

- N-non… c'est … c'est f-faux…

- Alors, continua t-il de murmurer, comment te qualifierais-tu Naruto ? De Démon ? De monstre ? De tueur sans cœur ?

- N-non ! Tais toi !

- Mais regarde la vérité en face ! Tu as toujours été faible ! Au final, tu n'es bon qu'à une chose ! Détruire !

- NON ! PITIE ! JE SAIS QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN MONSTRE ! JE T'EN PRIS ! JE SAIS QUE JE NE MERITE PAS LA VIE ! JE NE MERITE QUE DE LA SOUFFRANCE ! CA ME TUE DE L'INTERIEUR ! JE NE MERITES QUE DE SOUFFRIR ! JE T'EN PRIS ! FAIS MOI MAL AUTANT QUE J'AI PU LEUR FAIRE !

- Tu veux que je te fasses souffrir ?

- Oui… je ne mérite que ça …

Sasuke se pourlécha les lèvres et arracha le reste des vêtements de Naruto. Il contempla le corps nu de son futur amant. Il ne prit même pas en compte la protestation de celui-ci qui était surpris et apeuré des futurs intentions du brun.

Il prit en main le membre endormi de sa victime et lui applique un rythme sec et rapide qui eut vite fait de le durcir. Sans aucune douceur, il introduit en lui deux doigts non lubrifiés qu'il s'amusa à rentrer et sortir de l'antre chaude du blond. Celui-ci souffrait terriblement des actions de l'Uchiwa mais il ne parvenait pas à se défendre face à lui. Toute combativité avait disparu. Il était devenu passif.

Son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et, n'y tenant plus, il se déshabilla précipitamment et il remplaça ses doigts par son pénis. N'étant pas assez préparé à sa venue, Naruto hurla de douleur tandis que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues moustachues mais Sasuke ne s'en soucia guère et commença un rythme effréné à l'intérieur de son antre. Il était tellement violent dans ses mouvements qu'il blessa les parois internes de Naruto. Il se servit de sang qui s'en écoulait comme lubrifiant et ses mouvements erratiques, puissants et rapides gagnèrent en intensité.

Naruto hurlait comme jamais et Sasuke vint étouffer son cri en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Impitoyable et dominateur, l'héritier du Sharingan se sentait tellement bien. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale de l'Uzumaki et il le força à échanger un baiser sauvage avec lui. Il mordit le muscle humide de son homologue et le sang se mélangea à leur fougue, rendant l'Uchiwa encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Tout de suite, le brun vint mordre la clavicule tannée.

Naruto ne parvenait même plus à hurler tellement la douleur des vas et viens à l'intérieur de lui le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé. Et la morsure dans son cou le lançait atrocement.

Sentant la libération approchée, Sasuke s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans la cavité où il éjacula violemment.

Haletant, il se libéra de lui et se rhabilla tandis que Naruto restait au sol, souillé de terre, de sang, de larmes et du sperme qui s'écoulait le long de ses jambes.

L'Uchiwa regarda longuement cette vision misérable de son ancien coéquipier et il s'accroupit pour lui saisir une poignée de cheveux afin de le mettre à genoux. Un fois fait, il se redressa et le regarda de haut avant de lui annoncer :

- Et fait, j'avais tort, tu n'es pas seulement bon qu'à détruire.

Il se baissa en avant et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille :

- Tu es aussi bon naturellement à te soumettre à moi, malheureusement, c'est la fin.

Et sur ces paroles, l'héritier du Sharingan prépara un Chidori dans sa paume qu'il lança en plein cœur de son ancien captif. L'attaque perfora toute sa poitrine. Le sang dégoulina du trou béant et de la commissure de ses lèvres roses. A la grande surprise de l'Uchiwa, l'Uzumaki lui envoya un sourire resplendissant qui lui retourna le cœur :

- Merci… Sasuke

Puis, inerte, son corps retomba doucement sur le sol. Naruto Uzumaki était bel et bien mort.

_Réussite._ Il avait réussit. Il avait anéanti Konoha. Il avait tué le blond. Mais aucune joie ne l'envahit de cette dernière victoire.

Il repartit, telle une ombre et pendant qu'il marchait, il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation avec son frère lorsqu'il était petit :

**- Tu sais, Otoutô, il n'y a qu'en se fixant des objectifs qu'on avance**

**- Se fixer un objectif ?**

**- Oui, pour devenir plus fort, il faut que tu es un but à atteindre**

A partir de cette conversation, Sasuke avait tout fait pour atteindre ses objectifs : sortir de l'ombre de son frère, puis le battre, devenir plus fort pour le détruire, et une fois chose faites, il avait découvert la vérité, il avait donc pris comme but de détruire Konoha. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait atteint son but, il n'était pas heureux… pourquoi ?

Un flash lui apparut : le visage de Naruto.

Un coup en plein cœur, la réalisation de ses actes.

Il se stoppa et posa sa main sur son torse. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il avait l'impression que son cœur était compressé dans un étau invisible et que s'il ne le soutenait pas, il allait lâcher.

Précipitamment, il revint sur ces pas et se lança à tout allure vers le corps de Naruto. Les bras en U, les jambes étendues, le visage serein, il était tout simplement magnifique. Seule tâche à ce merveilleux tableau, le trou béant dans sa poitrine et la mare de sang qui l'entourait. L'Uchiwa s'approcha et s'effondra à genoux dans la flaque écarlate près du corps près du cadavre de son meilleur ami.

Ses cheveux, Sasuke les avaient connus si lumineux qu'ils en faisaient presque mal au yeux quand le soleil les reflétaient. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient ternes, une pâle copie de ce qu'ils furent.

Ses yeux azurs, si pétillants de vie et de sentiments autrefois, étaient maintenant morts et n'exprimait plus aucune émotion.

Sa peau jadis si bronzé et si chaude, si parfaite et si attrayante étaient à présent un peu blanchâtre et froide, couverte de blessures, de sang et de terre.

C'est avec horreur que Sasuke réalisa ses sentiments. Ceux qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'enfouir sous sa haine et sa vengeance. Mais voir le corps inerte de l'Uzumaki, savoir que plus jamais il ne l'entendrait l'insulter gentiment ou essayer de le ramener, savoir que plus jamais il ne le verrait sourire le fit atrocement souffrir.

Il réalisa que sa vie sans Naruto était une vie sans intérêt. Il regarda avec tendresse le cadavre blond et il lui caressa de manière aimante la joue désormais froide.

Il sortit Kusanagi de son fourreau et pointa le bout contre son cœur. Il inspira un bout coup et s'enfonça la lame dans le corps. Il suffoqua et s'écroula à côté de lui. Il sentait son sang chaud s'échapper de la plaie mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de la douleur ou de la sensation de sa vie qui lui échappe, il n'y avait que le visage serein de Naruto qui comptait. Il se redressa difficilement et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Il se coucha à son côté et entrelaça sa main à celle glaciale du blondin. Il ressentit une certaine difficulté à respirer et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même. Dans un murmure, il prononça ses derniers mots :

- Je te rejoins, attends moi … Dobe.

* * *

><p>Moi : FINI !<p>

Sasuke : Je me suicide ?

Naruto : Je me fais violé et tué ?

Habitants de Konoha : On est tous morts ?

Moi : Bah oui c'est une Deathfic !

Sasuke : C'est pas une Deathfic c'est un massacre !

Moi : Mon cher Sasuke, je t'invite à relire l'en tête : " (...)il y a dans ce chapitre : un massacre (...)", ça veut tout dire !

Tous : ...

Moi : Très chers lecteurs, c'est bel et bien fini ! Maintenant libre à vous de me haïr ^/_\^ mais soyez gentil dans vos reviews, si vous m'en laissez ^/_\^


End file.
